Bull
Bull is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 250 Trophies. Like Shelly, he wields a shotgun. Bull has a high amount of hitpoints while also excelling at short to mid-range combat. Still, he is the best at close range combat. These attributes make him great at ambushing enemy Brawlers and overwhelming them. His Super allows him to charge forward, damaging enemies and destroying obstacles in his way. His first star power doubles his reload speed when he is at below 40% health. His second star power gives him a shield when he is at below 40% health. Attack: Double-Barrel Bull fires a burst of 5 shells that do medium damage on their own, however, if all of Bull's shells connect he will do massive amounts of damage. The range of Bull's Attack is much shorter than Shelly's, but Bull's shells deal much more damage. The Attack is more effective at close range since more of the shells are more likely to hit the opponent. This combined with his high health means Bull excels at ambushing enemy Brawlers by rushing in next to them and firing at them from as close as possible, dealing great damage. Super: Bulldozer Bull runs a long distance in a straight line in any direction. He destroys any obstacles that he makes contact with and knocks back and deals some damage to enemies that he hits. Note that Bull can still be hit by enemies when he uses Bulldozer. A useful tip for Bull's super attack is to try to hit your opponent right at the end of his charge so that you can quickly attack them afterwards. Do not use the super if the enemy is not very far away or that the poison gas in Showdown is close to you. If you use your super, the chance of you running into the poison gas is going to be high and it gives the enemy a chance to ambush you. Also, if his final destination is in the middle of the water, his charging distance increases! You can also use Bulldozer to run away. Star Powers Berserker If Bull's health is less than 40% of its maximum, he turns red and his ammunition will begin to reload at double the normal rate. The effect is lost if Bull heals back above 40% health. Tough Guy If Bull's health is less than 40% of its maximum, he gains a shield that is identical-looking to Rosa's and Darryl's, and he recieves 30% less of all damage, including poison. The effect is lost if Bull heals back above 40% health. Tips *Bull can do a lot of damage when he is able to get very close to his target. Take advantage of bushes or thin chokepoints to ambush enemy Brawlers and defeat them. However, note that Bull will be visible when he uses his super. *Bull has high health, but be careful, Bull's requirement to be close to his enemies can lead to him coming under heavy fire. Therefore try to dodge enemy attacks. However, Bull has better movement speed than most brawlers so you can rush them easily. *Bull's Super allows him to charge a very long distance in any direction, even if there are walls in the way. Since Bull is able to do the most damage when he is close to his target, this ability can be useful for getting Bull close enough to enemy Brawlers to defeat them. On the other hand, Enemy Brawlers often know he is coming and where he will end up and move away, so this could be a detriment to you. *Do take caution when using his Super during the final minutes of a Showdown match; it is useful for pressuring the enemy, but it can backfire if you happen to enter the poison gas with it. It will be difficult to escape when low on health. *His Super can also come in handy when Bull needs to escape from enemy Brawlers due to the long distance of his Super. However, because he can still be hit during his running, other nearby Brawlers could easily defeat him at low health. *Bull can be very useful in Heist, rushing over water and breaking the walls in front of the safe. The opening that he creates by breaking the walls in his path can also be utilized by teammates to attack the safe. *Bull is also very effective in Brawl Ball with his high health and charge that destroys obstacles. He can easily clear openings in the playing field, assisting his teammates in scoring. *Bull's Star Power Berserker doubles his damage output, making it the highest in the game for any Brawler. Unfortunately, maintaining such a low amount of health is detrimental to Bull's ability to get close enough to enemies since he can be easily defeated. However, Bull can use this power to dominate the bots in Boss Fight and Robo Rumble. You can also use this in Heist if you happen to be low on health whilst approaching the safe. In Big Game, however, this doesn't change much of Bull's reload speed, as being the boss already boosts your reload speed tremendously. You can also use this in Heist if you happen to be low on health whilst approaching the safe. *Try not to abuse Bull's ability to tank and soak up damage when not necessary as you may only end up letting the enemies charge their supers, so expose yourself only when appropriate. *Bull's charging Super is great for surprising the enemy in Showdown when you start from a bush and especially in Duo Showdown when your partner is there to quickly finish the job. *Bull can be an excellent Gem carrier in Gem Grab in certain maps, as he can kill the enemy gem carrier quickly at point-blank range and then use Bulldozer to travel back to your base. *In Bounty, try not to use Bull's Super to rush in, unless it's a desperate move. This will only give the opposing team stars. Instead, try to use his Super to run away whenever you might get overwhelmed with attacks. *When you use Bull, you should always be careful because two or more brawlers may still be able to overwhelm you. History *16/8/17: **Bull's reload time was increased to 1.6s (from 1.5s). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **Bull's health was increased by 200. **Main attack damage was increased to 440 (from 400). **Star Power now triggers at 50% health (up from 30%). *22/12/17: **Bull's base movement speed was increased to 770 (from 650). **Health was increased to 5400 (from 5000). *16/1/18: **Bull's Star Power now triggers at 40% health (from 50%). **His health was decreased to 5200 (from 5400). *27/1/18: **Bull's health was decreased to 5000 (from 5200). **Increased bullet hits needed to charge super to 10 (from 8). *21/3/18: **Bull’s main attack damage was decreased to 400 (from 440). *5/12/18: **Bull's health was increased to 5200 (from 5000). **Also, Bull and Viking Bull were remodeled. Viking bull is now 80 Gems. *1/2/19: **The Touchdown Bull skin was added. *26/6/19: **The Linebacker Bull skin was added. *10/7/19: **Bull's Star Power Tough Guy was added. Skins